


Fuck Your Ankle Up For Cuddles

by Caffeinated_Rat_Dionysus



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Weekman - Fandom, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Rat_Dionysus/pseuds/Caffeinated_Rat_Dionysus
Summary: This is fucking terrible.Dallon sights in frustration, his body’s lower half hanging precariously from Ryan’s bed frame in defeat after he tried to shove himself in it with Ryan. His friend just laughed the entire time, watching Dallon wrestles his mad long limbs and banging on the frame every ten seconds or so.
Relationships: Ryan Seaman & Dallon Weekes, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes, weekman - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	Fuck Your Ankle Up For Cuddles

This is fucking terrible.  
Dallon sights in frustration, his body’s lower half hanging precariously from Ryan’s bed frame in defeat after he tried to shove himself in it with Ryan. His friend just laughed the entire time, watching Dallon wrestles his mad long limbs and banging on the frame every ten seconds or so.  
“It’s not funny, _Ryan_. These bus beds is made for hobbits.”  
“It is kind of funny though, you’ve it tried three times this week already and always ended up like a cat stuck in a tree. We’re also longer than the average human by like, half a foot.”  
“Well, I’m just a man after all. I want my in-bed cuddles, dammit.”  
“Ooohhh, you’re swearing.”  
“The lack of physical affection from my closest friend has rendered me a barbarian.”  
_He’s just too lovely to be annoying_ , Ryan thinks, smiling indulgently and threading his hand in Dallon’s soft hair. Dallon ceases pouting somewhat and buries his face into the sheets, his forehead barely touching Ryan’s shoulder. _He’s like a stupidly big cat_.  
“We can still cuddle on the very huge sofa four steps from here, you know. You can make it in two with your stupid legs.”  
Dallon lifts his head in indignation. _Shouldn’t have said that, oops_. “It’s not the same, man. A bed is like, freedom and privacy and you can face wherever you want and it’s designed to be laid in. A sofa is basically public.”  
Ryan props his head on an arm, eyebrows raised to the sky and the most insolent grin on his face. “My takeaway from that is we had public sex because we sucked each other off on that sofa.” _Probably shouldn’t have said that either, but hey_.  
“If I want to have public sex with you anywhere, it’ll be in an elevator.” Realizing what he’d said a tad too late, he started to wriggle again, this time to get out from the situation(s) he’s just shoved himself in.  
Ryan opens his mouth, then closes it. Then he opens it again without saying anything for a solid five seconds. “Okay, I’m more than willing to hear more about this thing you’ve just shared. But,” he glances down to one of Dallon’s foot, “are you just telling me this to distract from the fact that you’re stuck here again?”  
“Maybe,” now it’s Dallon’s turn to blush, and he coughs delicately before continuing, “but the elevator part is true.”  
“...Let’s get you out before I get distracted.” Ryan sits up a bit, but unable to get out since Dallon’s blocking the whole opening. He lays back down and decides to just wait, maybe takes a nap while he’s at it.  
“Wait, wait, I think I got it now,” Dallon cheers, shifting his weight to the floor. Then his smile freezes for a moment before he slipped down rapidly, followed by a painful thud. That jerked Ryan back from falling asleep and he scrambles frantically to the edge. “HolyshitholyshitDallon, you ok?”  
Dallon smiles weakly, then winced. “I think my ankle’s sprained, man. Some help?”  
_Such a lovely, stupid cat_. “I’ll get the first aid box. Don’t fucking move.”


End file.
